May the Hedgehog
May the Hedgehog is the mother of Spyro the Hedgehog and ex-wife of Surge the Hedgehog. She is an old friend of Roxy, but has ended due to her deranged behavior. She has bitter feuds with Dawn to get back with her ex-husband and wants another chance from Spyro. She was nicknamed as 'Mad May' due her psychotic nature, assumed she has mental problems before her divorce. Past Life History May Returns After seven years, Spyro was recently being put under the care of his aunt. May returns attempted to get her son back. But, her ex-husband Surge forbidden her to leave him alone. It stated that Surge made a promise for Spyro, when he was young he'll be back for him, then force May to keep away from Spyro because she has abused him. This leads them to argument, which Surge does not care about. Spyro seeing his parents fight. However, he has remembers that Surge had promise him when he was eight. Spyro smiles to his dad, whispers he loves him and keep his promise. Two weeks later, Spyro was told by her aunt that he should be living with Surge after hearing the past events from Surge's friend Lois. Spyro has accepted to live with his dad and his fiancée, Dawn. Happy Family After Surge and Dawn's wedding, Spyro and Lily made a party to congratulate them. But, May is not happy, she plans to steal Dawn's unborn baby and raise for herself. She hires her old friend Roxy, to take her to her parent's where she was waiting, believing it is a surprise. But finds out that May is performing a caesarean if Dawn does not co-operate. Roxy and Dawn then teams up, to escape to Tropical City, to May's fury. Dawn goes into labour in the Topaz Club, naming her daughter, Shimmer. When May lies to the hospital staff that she is Dawn's GP and wants to leave a card for her, planning to take Shimmer with her when she leaves but Dawn wakes up. May asks Dawn to let her take the baby, doubling her original offer, but Dawn refuses so May leaves alone. May later visits Dawn, asking to see Shimmer and offering her the toys and baby clothes she had collected during Dawn's pregnancy. Dawn calls the zone cops and allows May to see Shimmer until the cops arrive. She is arrested on suspicion of attempted kidnap. Happy Birthday Shimmer It's Shimmer's birthday. May returns, planning to abduct Spyro and Shimmer. Spyro and Lily confronted to stay away if she takes them. Spyro then attacks her and run away. To May's fury, Lily and Spyro runs inside the house where May cannot get them. Outside of the window, Spyro face-to-face to his mother, with Lily and Shimmer watching. May, then feels frightened and wants a chance to be back with Surge instead to be with Dawn. Spyro angrily rebuffed and tells her she is been a bad mom to him, felt like he was her slave. Assaulted him and his friends during his 8th birthday. May then says that in her youth, she was humiliated by Roxy and one of her friends due to her deranged behavior. Felt like her life is in hell feels the same like Surge. And that when she feels like in a dream she sometimes has to pinch herself to wake up. Spyro reasoning that May is insane, then ignores her and Lily attacks with her and takes Shimmer to follow Spyro. The Fallout Dawn was framed for robbery and sentence for 3 months in prison. However, Spyro, and Lily discover that May was the one who frame Dawn for stealing. Spyro gets furious and gets back at May. May then force to have an affair with Surge if Spyro loves her. Spyro answers that he loves Dawn because she was more like a mom than May. And has stated that he let her stay when Surge has engaged her. May then grows furious and chases Spyro and Lily. But they were save by Sonic, May tells Sonic to see Spyro, but Lily warn him that she could get Spyro and hurt him after what happen before. Sonic eventually did and Lily confronted May. Dawn was released from prison, she get back on May after being heard from Lily. However May convinces Dawn that she wants another chance, but Dawn refuses and push May out her away and helps Sonic, Tails, Lily, Spyro and Aisha keep away from May Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs